30 Vicios
by blindbeats
Summary: Pequeñas historias inspiradas en el challenge de 30 vicios   con Owen y Gwen de Torchwood como protagonistas, Disfrutadlas! :D
1. Limite

A veces se levanta con tiempo, prepara la ducha, enciende la cafetera y se dedica algo de tiempo frente al espejo. Se toma un par de tostadas y enciende la radio, un deje de irónica sorpresa le obliga a fruncir el ceño cuando se da cuenta de que aun recuerda como funciona el mundo, es en esos momentos cuando le gusta ser más rápida que su cinismo y murmura un "Ya se veía venir" o un "¿Qué le vamos a hacer?" – Jamás fue muy amiga de la ingenuidad pero al menos disfrutaba en la ignorancia, ahora solo encuentra el equilibrio en la sorna, justo en esos momentos donde cree que su capacidad racional la abandona, donde ya no sabe cual mundo, si el ingenuo o el ignorado, le aterroriza más, nota como una fiebre Hydeiana la paraliza de vuelta a casa y no tiene más remedio que dar media vuelta y seguirle. 

Se ríe de su indiferencia… de sus respuestas para todo, del toque desenfadado y libertino que le lleva a caminar resuelto con su media sonrisa de ojos vivos y hambrientos, de su orgullo que consigue hacer de los temas más frívolos las conversaciones más intensas que jamás haya tenido y definitivamente su personalidad retorcida de medico aburrido, llena de sátira y rencor.

Era entonces cuando la inocencia tomaba forma de impulso que le hacia mover la mano y encontrar la suya, siempre de manera frugal, casi por error, intentando quitarla rápidamente para que él no sintiera el suspiro de seguridad que le producía aquel ligero contacto tan lejos de lo que ambos describirían como algo más profundo.

Ese era el límite que ella les permitía.

Pero era entonces cuando él, producto de su cabezonería, daba el primer paso y retenía su mano con aspereza rompiendo la inocencia del gesto, intimidándola, la conversación cesaba… la seguridad se perdía y volvía al estado de locura transitoria que le hacia dar media vuelta y volver a casa aterrada.

A veces se levantaba con tiempo, las noticias de la mañana sonaban como un eco desde la cocina, sentada en el sofá murmuraba lo mal que iba el mundo, mientras el café se enfriaba y las circunstancias no parecían las de ayer


	2. Sumision

¿Solo? – todas las mañanas Jack le hace la misma pregunta. 

No importa que lleve con ellos casi un año e indudablemente sepa que lo prefiere con leche y dos terrones de azúcar, todo está en las formas. Al principio pensó que era producto de una memoria demasiado vaga pero pronto descubrió que para Jack solo había dos formas de mantener tanta información en la cabeza, recordando las importantes y preguntando las prescindibles.

Naturalmente la longevidad de éste hacia que las nimiedades como el café formaran parte del grupo de cosas que prefería volver a preguntar una y otra vez, Gwen respondía dócilmente a todas ellas aunque a veces creía ver un gesto de complicidad al pasarle el azucarero o notaba como le ofrecía instintivamente la jarra de leche.

Tomaba su taza y sentada en su escritorio le observaba leer los informes, ojear las bases de datos y beber su café con el gesto fruncido, más allá de todos los enigmas que encerraba su persona, la faceta que mas le atraía de él era la humana.

Cuando les toca hacer horas extra, el cansancio se multiplica, el malhumor florece y las cosas prescindibles se olvidan a favor de las urgentes, es sin embargo cuando más echa de menos las preguntas de Jack.

Tu café – carraspea Owen soltando un termo en la mesa.

Con leche… - comienza el ritual.

Y dos malditos terrones de azúcar – añade él antes de marcharse a su escritorio.

Bebe sumisa, la vista de vuelta al trabajo, no recae en la mirada fija de él preguntándose que será lo que le atrae de ella.


	3. Verquenza

Volver a casa nunca le resultó tan duro. Le gustaba hacer un poco de tiempo en el pub, viendo a sus compañeros disfrutar de unas copas y marcharse cansados mientras cronometraba el tiempo de aguante de Rhys, llegando a ser una experta a la hora de colarse en su propia casa sin ser vista.

No le gustaba razonar su comportamiento. No lo hacia, pero a medida que sus técnicas escapistas mejoraban la vergüenza la perseguía - No era una sensación desagradable teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que se cuidaba de seguirlas a rajatabla pero a veces cuando se sumergía en sus propios pensamientos y se hacia invisible, perdía el hilo de la conversación y miraba el reloj pesarosa.

Entonces encontraba a Owen.

Su mirada es firme, ninguno sonríe, deja su copa y suspira. Él la busca de nuevo y no tiene escapatoria, es un juego limpio, tan calculado y directo que no tiene tiempo para pensar en remordimientos, sabe que debe esperar a que el se levante y pague, ella solo tiene que despedirse, luego se encontraran en la oficina de correos de la manzana siguiente.

Mientras camina guarda el reloj en su chaqueta, no existe el tiempo, solo la sombra de su silueta esperando.


	4. Medicina

¿Por qué medicina? – abre un ojo, se despereza.

¿Qué? -.

¿Qué por qué decidiste ser medico? – abre el otro y le encuentra.

Estas en mi cama ¿no? – Gwen no sonríe, de repente no le parece tan gracioso.

Se pelea con la sabana en el intento frustrado de ignorarla, termina girándose hacia el otro lado mientras nota como ella carraspea. Casi puede oírla pensar, como el engranaje de un reloj activándose en una cuenta atrás que culminará en otra pregunta que el decidirá no contestar.

Al principio pensé que era por eso – susurra casi avergonzada, solo que realmente no lo está – Si fuera solo por atención no habrías terminado en una agencia secreta.

Touché.

No lo hagas ¿Quieres? No me psicoanalices como a cualquiera de tus cobayas humanas.

Pero ella no puede evitarlo, le mira respirar bajo la sabana, recuerda la manera en que se quitó la ropa, donde colocó su bolso, como se levantó para ir al baño con el sigilo propio de alguien que no quiere molestar, el gesto mordaz de cuando le recordó que al final había cedido, el silencio frustrado siempre que ella le contestaba, totalmente ajena a su ego.

Incluso de espaldas, casi podía ver su cara, contrariada y recelosa, todo concentrado en la ceja levantada y el labio fruncido, esperando a que ella hablara para volver a ladrar.

No lo haré – admite más tarde, recostándose de nuevo, cierra los ojos y espera.

Una mano torpe trepa hasta su hombro y lo acaricia secamente, con la fría delicadeza de lo formal. Y Espera. Ya no es su hombro sino el antebrazo lo que recorre un dedo, letal y certero, ni siquiera nota su paso hasta que Owen hace un corte incisivo en la muñeca, conquistando su mano, agarrándola con firmeza. El post-operatorio es igual de rápido y sincero.

Si fuese cierto… no me interesarías tanto.

Gwen sonríe a la pared. Puede que al fin y al cabo fuese por las mujeres.


End file.
